


Strength in Twilight

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anthrofication, Genderswap (F2M), Growth, M/M, Smoking, Transformation, bara, cock growth, urethra play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: What if Midna wasn't the Twilight Princess, but something a little more crude and repulsive?





	Strength in Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The dank depths of the prison that the young Hylian had been thrown into were... well, unpleasant. That much was easy to say. Why was he here, anyway? He had just been pulled into some strange wall, and then...  
  
Ah. Right. He wasn't a Hylian anymore. Not in that sense, anyway. The fur coating his form made that much clear. Whatever the wall that blocked the path from his village was, it had somehow managed to turn him into a wolf... and not a particularly strong one, given the fact he couldn't tear his neck from the shackle that it was tied to.  
  
The lupine Link whimpered as he lowered his head onto the floor, only to hear a rather cheerful chuckle... and smell the faint scent of smoke coming from somewhere. was there somebody in the cell with him?  
  
Captive as he may be, his head was still in good shape, which meant that he could throw his head around to find the source of both that cheeky sound as well as the foul scent that his sensitive nose had picked up on. His eyes wandered back and forth, up and down, until he felt a hand grab his posterior.  
  
"Heh! What's the matter, pup? Can't get free from a little bit of steel? Oh, wait, you're probably one of those weak Hylians, ain't anywhere near as strong as one of us Twili." A manly, yet somehow soothing voice came from behind the wolf, who quickly darted forward before whipping around to face the other person occupying the cell.  
  
His eyes immediately widened as he was left speechless at the sight. Standing with his back against the wall of the cell was a large man. Well, no, large was putting it far too mildly. His size dwarfed Link in all aspects, so a proper introduction was in order.  
  
The meaty slab of a man standing against the back of a wall looked down at the pup staring back at him in shock. His skin was black with sensual spots of white as if to add a little 'clothed' sense to his form... while completely ignoring the fact that he was buck naked. From head to toe. His bright orange mane of hair ran from the tippy top of his head down to his ass, and if the wolf looked at it in the right way, it seemed to move ever so slightly as to squeeze the larger man's asscheek now and then...  
  
His hair was one thing, and his overall size was another, but the wolf could not deny the sheer spectacle of the man's form. Half muscle, half fat, all Man. His limbs were decked out in a significant layer of Muscle and a few inches of fat to give those muscles a little bit of protection. This extended to his torso, where his paternal pot of plump stuck out like a sore thumb, sagging downward while the top of his torso was as muscled and as delightful as it could be.  
  
"What? Never seen a Twili, much less a Daddy before? You disappoint me, pup." The cheeky 'man' chimed as he took a few powerful steps forward as his hair started to move once more, coiling into a hand that seemingly retrieved a cigar from out of nowhere, a cigar that snugly slipped straight into the oversized man's mouth as he drew a few puffs of that forbidden stuff from it... "Aaah... A good cigar's just what Daddy ordered..."   
  
Link carefully stepped backward, whimpering fearfully as he stayed cautious... A move that proved quite futile as he ended up walking straight out of the range of the shackle around his neck. He couldn't back up further, and even if he could, he'd just bump up against the bars to the cell. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place...  
  
The hard place being the Twili man's cock, which was limply slapping against his thigh. Just looking straight at it was enough to make the transformed Hylian salivate, something that he desperately tried to stop once he realized it... only to be enthralled once more as the musk from the package reached his nostrils.  
  
"Maybe I should introduce myself, that might take some of the edge off you, pup. Not that you've got much left in you after you've gotten a whiff of my dad-cock, I can see it in your eyes!" The larger man stepped closer before pulling the cigar out of his mouth with the hair-hand, grinning with his disgusting teeth... "Name's Mid. Happy to meet you, little pupper."  
  
Link couldn't reply, both because of his lupine predicament, but also because he just didn't know how to respond properly to the beast of a man in front of him... Or even cope with the hardon that was gradually growing between his legs, causing him to pant like the animal that he was as if he had been forced into a premature type of heat.   
  
Mid noticed the faint smell of wolf-pre in the air, causing him to laugh jovially as his hair shot out towards the wolf. "I didn't even need to do much, and you're already dripping wet for Daddy? You shouldn't have! Come on, get up on your hind legs and show Daddy how big you are!" His words were packed full of words that were... worryingly joyous, but something compelled the transformed boy to follow his order.  
  
The transformed Hylian stepped onto his hindlegs to reveal his frankly tiny red rocket, causing the larger Twili to laugh once more. "Come on, you've only got that small a pecker? Here, have one of Daddy's cigars. That'll help you out a ton, trust me." The wolf whimpered as the taunting man offered him a cigar... but he was unable to do much to fight back as it was forced between his lips. Immediately, the smoke started to fill his body from the outside and the inside. Each drag of that awful smoke made his body convulse as he slowly but surely started to change to a form that Daddy deemed much more appropriate...  
  
Mid leaned back as he started stroking his impressive member, watching carefully as his little Pup started to change in size and shape. Something that would certainly help him stand up beside him with greater ease... and make him that much more attractive to the Twili as well, that would be the cherry on top of it all.   
  
Little by little, the transformed Wolf's form shifted. Firstly, his front legs turned into proper arms once more, but his hands remained the same, paws that could hardly grip onto anything. The changes continued as his newfound arms gradually swelled outward with strength and muscle definition, plus just the tiniest bit of fat to add that protective coating on top.  
  
Down below, his legs were straightening out allowing him to stand up properly, while the rest of his furred legs swelled outward just like his arms had, filling up with enough muscle to break down a mountain or two, or at least tear through his former village.  
  
Like his Daddy, his torso was half muscle as his chest grew strong and wide, shoulders drifting apart to allow for the excess strength in his body to properly display itself... While his belly, formerly flat and inconsequential, immediately bloated outward like a balloon filling up with fat as it sagged downward, only prevented from hitting the ground by the package growing below.  
  
Just like Daddy Mid, Link's own cock was quickly turning into an impressive specimen. Instead of that pitiful red rocket, a proper cock was growing from the sheath that once was the hiding hole for his tiny cock. Before he knew what had happened, his cock was just as big as his torso, and just as fat as his stomach at the same time. The tip flared and ready to release plenty of cum if he as much as rubbed it the wrong way... and the balls that were dangling between his fat and powerful fatherly thighs were going to ensure that any cum that dribbled out of the hole would be comparable in intensity to that of a small tsunami. That's what it looked like at least.  
  
Link panted and drooled as the cigar fell from his mouth, straight into the massive hole at the tip of his cock. The rod vibrated before it 'burped' out a ring of smoke, causing the anthro wolf to chuckle absentmindedly as he tried to grasp ahold of his pillar with his paws...  
  
Only for Daddy Mid to yank his chain, the one that now acted as a collar, since the shackle around his neck had not shattered despite the way it had thickened up. "Alright, Pup! You've had your fun, now you're muuuch better off. Nice, strong and stupid, just like Daddy likes his toys." The Twili laughed as he motioned towards a particular spot right underneath one of his nipples...  
  
Which depicted a single piece of the forsaken Triforce. "Daddy Ganon, that is. Now come on, he's waiting for me to get back home. I can't wait to see his face when I stroll in and show how much better of a Daddy I am than that bastard Zant."  
  
A shadowy portal appeared in the back of the cell, one that Mid entered and Link quickly followed behind him through, one that would no doubt lead them both straight to Daddy's Daddy. With that interference, the Hero of Twilight had been thrown off his proper course...  
  
Not that he cared anymore. He just wanted to be a good Pup for Daddy.


End file.
